The Peace of Sleep
by Sister of the Moon
Summary: One-shot fluff (yes, fluff). S&C and Liason. You can guess a lot from the title.


The Peace of Sleep  
  
Hello everyone. This is a liason/S&C one shot story. I felt that I've been doing enough angst and drama to last a lifetime recently (well, all the time, hehe) so I wanted to do something fluffier. I realize I should be updating all of my other stories (mainly Restart and Together) but I've hit a block for both. And besides, this was bugging me. I learned long ago to just give in to my muse, or bad things happen. All you need to know is that Liz and Jason are together, as are Sonny and Carly. The two couples and Michael have gone to the island.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - Corinthos Villa Sonny's Island  
  
When you get away from the mob world for a break from business, one wouldn't guess that business of the casino variety would find you too. But in Sonny Corinthos's world, everything couldn't be perfect at the same time. It was a refreshing change, to say the least. So he hadn't really minded. Besides, the rest of the Corinthos/Morgan family had planned to watch X-Men and that really wasn't something he had wanted to do. He'd gotten out of it and even had a good time leaving Jason behind with wide eyes at the prospect of being forced into watching any form of TV.  
  
They were staying on his island for two weeks so one night away wouldn't hurt anything. He'd promised Michael, who was in love with the X-Men series, that he would be back before anything good happened. Though, in Michael's eyes the entrance of Wolverine in the movie was the best part, and that was early on.  
  
Sonny opened the door to their shared villa, he could hear the movie going in the game room and approached slowly. If he was quiet enough, he could sneak up on Carly. Sonny moved around the doorway and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Each member of his family, Carly, Michael, Jason and Elizabeth, were asleep in various places all over the room. Sonny felt a soft grin creep up his face. Jason slept flat on his back streched out on the couch, he had Michael asleep on his chest. Carly was draped on a chaise lounge and Elizabeth had curled herself up into a loveseat. They all looked so peaceful he almost couldn't bear to wake them all up.  
  
But his practicality reigned out and he knew that they would all be more comfortable in a bed. Sonny went through in his mind the best way to wake them all up.  
  
Quietly, he stepped over to Michael. The little boy was the lightest sleep he had met. Michael woke up at twigs snapping and Sonny was amazed he'd fallen asleep with the constant noise of a movie going in the backround. Gently, he lifted the little boy from Jason's chest. He didn't have to worry about waking Jason, considering Jason Morgan was the soundest sleeper in the world. He pulled Michael into his arms and let the red-head rest in the crook of his shoulder.  
  
They weren't even two steps away from the couch before Michael stirred. Sonny stopped and held his breath, hoping Michael would just drift back off.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Sonny let the breath out slowly. Michael was awake, but it wouldn't take much to get him to go back under. While he woke up quickly, he could go back just as fast. "Yeah, Buddy?"  
  
"You're home?" Michael asked, his voice was clearer that anyone else's who had just been asleep. But he didn't move his head from were it rested, instead he just snuggled his body into Sonny's chest and sighed contently.  
  
Resuming his walking, Sonny headed out the door of the room and into the hallway. Michael's bedroom was the last door and the farthest away. "Yes. Go back to sleep, its late."  
  
He opened the door to Michael's room and survied the order of the room. You wouldn't think a active whirlwind of a boy lived there. Michael was one of the few children who actually put away their toys when they were done. Something that only his nanny would have the smarts and patience to teach him. Sonny pulled back the covers to the bed and eased Michael down next into it.  
  
"Daddy, stay 'till I fall asleep. Please?" Michael's voice asked shyly. He didn't need to worry, it wasn't often his parents denied him anything he asked for. And neither would say no to his newest request.  
  
Sitting down next to Michael, Sonny ran his hand through the red hair that covered his son's head. "Sure, Mikey."  
  
It only took a few minute of soothing words before Michael was fast asleep again. Ever so quietly, Sonny backed out of the room, again thankful that Michael left nothing on the floors.  
  
He headed back to the remaining sleepers and moved over to Elizabeth. His best friend's girl was probably only person that he didn't know the sleep patterns of. He was praying that she was going to be easier than his wife though. He wondered about the easiest way about getting her to her's and Jason's bed. Being that she was so tiny, he could easily carry her there and decided that it was probably the best.  
  
Elizabeth Webber was the definition of petite and after gathering her up in his arms, Sonny decided that he had to get her to eat more. She shifted in his arms and started mumbling. Smiling to himself, Sonny waited for the words to get clearer as he made his way to her bed.  
  
"No, Gram, it was Sarah. I swear it was."  
  
Chuckling to himself, Sonny opened the door to Jason's island bedroom that Elizabeth was now joining him in. Sonny was amazed at the transformation. He'd woken Jason up enough times in the middle of the night for meetings or issues in the business to know that Jason Morgan did not believe in hampers. His room was always the embodiment of a war zone. But now, thanks to Elizabeth no doubt, the floor was clear and the room was clean. It wasn't obsessivly so, something that would most likely annoy Jason, but it was a normal standard of clean and tidy.  
  
"Save me the banana pie?  
  
It took all of Sonny's self control not to burst into laughter at her hopeful plea. He'd have to make her a banana pie for dessert the next night and see her reaction. Sonny pulled aside the covers and placed her in the bed. She curled herself into a ball and continued her running dialouge as he covered her.  
  
"Oooh, chunky." Elizabeth told him in a delighted tone as he walked out of the room. Sonny was seriously wondering about her dream and made a mental note to ask her after he presented her with the banana pie.  
  
He had the choice left of Jason or Carly, neither of which were pleasant to wake up. Being that he'd have nothing to do if the rest of them were asleep, Sonny planned on just going to bed like the rest of them. Which meant it would be smart to take Carly into their room last. Which left Jason.  
  
Shaking his head heavenward, Sonny kneeled down next to his best friend. Jason was not a light sleeper. He could easily go days without sleep, but when Jason did sleep, he slept hard. It took an army to get him up generally. The only way to get him up fast was to whisper something that would have to get him alert quickly. But Sonny wasn't cruel enough to whisper, "Elizabeth's been kidnapped!" in his ear.  
  
He gently shook Jason's arm. Even if he did manage to get a response out of him, it would only be a half-dead state of awake. Jason groaned softly and rolled on his side, back facing Sonny. It was Sonny's turn to groan. He grabbed Jason by the waist as nicely as he good and pushed him up to lean against the arm of the couch. Hopefully the sitting position would help Jason come 'round. But it was highly unlikely. Jason could probably be hung bat-style on a wall and still not wake up.  
  
"Jason! Come on, wake up. You'll be more comfortable in bed." Sonny encouraged. Jason's eyes didn't open but he moved his head towards Sonny.  
  
Taking that as a positive sign, Sonny used one arm to grab Jason's elbow for steering purposes and the other to hold him up by his waist.  
  
Half steering, half carrying, Sonny lead Jason through the room and into the hall. He kept talking in the effort to keep Jason from drifting back into sleep. "I bet you hated X-Men. You know what Michael wanted to watch it right, he says you and that Wolf guy are very similar. Can you imagine his reaction when he hears that you both have the amnesia thing? He'll start investigating your hands for claws."  
  
Luckily Sonny had left Jason and Elizabeth's door open. His hands were full and Jason would fall to the ground if Sonny let go. He was losing him as it was already. Jason's head rolled to the side and he made a soft noise of contentment.  
  
Jason had the biggest transformation between sleep and wakefulness. Awake, Jason was feared by people. But if anyone who was afriad of him ever watched him sleep, their hearts would probably melt. He looked more peaceful than anyone while he slept. And when he woke up he had the tendancy to rub his eyes with his fists like a little boy would. It usually reduced Carly to mush.  
  
Sonny sat Jason down on the bed and pulled the covers back. When he turned around to get Jason in bed, he found that his friend was already laying on the bed with his legs streched out on the ground. He pulled Jason up and swivled his legs so that he was lying in the bed the correct way. Elizabeth rolled over and snuggled up to Jason, while Jason himself was completely lost to them both.  
  
Closing the window so they wouldn't get cold, Sonny went back across the room and closed the door behind them. He shuffled back to Carly and observed her sleeping position.  
  
It was physically impossible for him to get a good hold on her. Her back was facing up and she was pressed against the bottom of the bench. Cursing the fact he would need to wake her, Sonny leaned down and kissed the side of her face.  
  
She smiled in her sleep and Sonny felt himself smiling too. He did it again and he got his desired response. "Uhhh?"  
  
"Wake up Baby. Bed time." He whispered in her ear. Carly swatted him away in irriation and Sonny knew it would happen. If you woke Carly up she was upset with out until she got over the sleepiness.  
  
Rolling over, Carly groaned. "I was in the middle of bed time. And yet I'm awake now. Why's that?" she asked sarcastically. Sonny helped her off the lounge and wrapped her arms around her from behind as they walked to bed.  
  
"Because you'd be much happier in our bed?" Sonny asked her. She laughed and he knew he'd been forgiven.  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
  
  
Okay, its just pointless fluff. But like I said, I couldn't resist. Please tell me what you think! Review! 


End file.
